


Those Aliens Sound Stupid

by Snippity_Snap



Category: Homestuck, Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Drug Use, Gay Panic, M/M, Sal and Larry shit on quadrants, They smoke weed lol, just guys being dudes, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snippity_Snap/pseuds/Snippity_Snap
Summary: Sal and Larry are having one of those good Weed Talks, Sal talks about quadrants, and Larry panics because he's a big dummy and misinterprets what Sal says.(They're not stepbrothers in this aha...)
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Those Aliens Sound Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who suggested this on tumblr. :)  
> I apologize if this is a little boring, I just meant for it to be a drabble.  
> I'll also link my tumblr at the end if anyone would like to suggest something else for me to write.

The muddled haze of weed is a comfort that Larry knows well. It’s the state he spends most of his time in, and he likes it that way. The divots in the paint on his wall seem to buzz, like he can see the molecules in it shifting. The movement of Sal’s lips is hypnotizing as he talks. He feels warm and fuzzy, almost like the blanket sitting on top of his legs as he reclines in a beanbag chair has become one with his body. He decides to stop feeling like one with the throw in order to tune into what Sal is saying.

“-And these aliens have like… a whole system about romantic relationships! I think that’s wild in itself, but if that wasn’t enough, they imply that you can only feel one way about someone and it’s either pity or hate. Isn’t that wild, dude?”

He nods and smiles, then absently wonders if Sal thinks he’s just nodding along instead of listening, so he adds in, “Yeah, that’s crazy.” 

Sal continues on, “So for pity, someone can essentially be your significant other, or they can be your best friend.”

This gets Larry’s heart racing. He’d be lying if he said that he hasn’t gotten butterflies in his stomach in response to some of the situations he’s gotten into with Sal, or because of the way Sal talks, or the way Sal looks. The normal things for someone’s best bud to get flustered over. He’d also be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about being romantic with Sal. He just didn’t know how to broach that particular subject. It was quite the task to even gravitate the conversation in that direction.

So, with this miracle presented to him on a silver platter, Larry steeled himself. If now was the time, he didn’t want to freak out and mess up his chances of progressing their relationship. He licked his lips, finding his tongue too dry to wet them, but feeling that the gesture was natural before starting to talk. Was it? Larry pondered that for a couple moments before remembering what he was doing and spurring back into action.

“What, so you can’t be best friends and significant others at the same time?”

“No, I guess not. I don’t see why though. I wouldn’t want to date anyone I didn’t know as well as I know you. I just don’t think I would be comfortable with that.”

He internally punched the air. Sal was playing right into the palm of his hand without even knowing it! Now all that was left to do was get out a grand confession and reap the reward, which undoubtedly would be his best friend being overcome with emotion. Larry licked his lips again, which probably didn’t look too natural since he had done it within the last… space of time. It was a little blurry. As Larry opened his mouth to talk, Sal began to speak again and he stopped in his tracks.

“They also imply that you can have a whole relationship based on hate, which I don’t like. Like, I hate you sometimes, but I wouldn’t want to fuck you just because I hate you. And I wouldn’t want to make that our entire relationship either.”

Larry felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach and his excitement turn to dread. Did his best-friend-turned romantic-interest hate him? How did he not pick up on that? He felt the corners of his vision blur with tears as he responded.

“You hate me?”

Sal looked dumbstruck. 

“Of course not. I was saying that I hate you _sometimes_. But I love you more than I hate you, dude. You mean the world to me. It’s just stupid to think that your feelings for someone could be pure love or pure hate, sexual feelings aside.”

Larry blinked his tears away, feeling a little silly for getting so upset so soon, and nodded his agreement. He took a minute to think about what Sal could mean. He said that Larry meant the world to him, and that his feelings weren’t pure love. So, he loved him. Larry knew that already, since they told each other that they loved each other all the time, which they did to Ashley and Todd too. He supposed that part of it really wasn’t that remarkable, then.

Something else stood out to him too, and he took a moment to fish around in his head for what it was. Sal had said ‘sexual feelings aside’ when talking about the whole love/hate thing. Did Sal feel sexual feelings for him? Larry supposed he could take what Sal said that way, but it was also possible that Sal had meant that about whatever it was that he was talking about. Aliens? Did the aliens have sex?

Larry shook off that thought, not wanting to imagine funky little green dudes with big heads banging and decided to cut the bullshit. The instant gratification of getting to the point had surpassed his need to do whatever it was he had been doing before. He couldn’t be bothered to remember.

“How do you feel about me?”

Sal took a moment to think about it, his bare face tilting up, lips twisting, and the skin Larry hardly got to see shining with the dim light of his bedroom. Sal was beautiful. The face hidden by his mask was definitely something Larry could love, with the scars running down his face, teeth exposed through his cheek, and the skin raw, never healed from whatever incident had caused the damage. Sal refused to talk about it, which was fine by Larry. It always seemed to be too much for him to relive.

“Do you promise we’ll still be best friends no matter what I say?”

“Sure, dude. You say stupid shit all the time.”

Sal inhaled a deep breath and Larry tensed for whatever words would pass his lips. The moment before he spoke seemed to drag on for a few seconds, with Sal visibly mulling over his choice of phrasing, lips contorting with the syllables he was preparing to form. Larry’s heartbeat thundered and his breathing was shallow. The anticipation was killing him and a small part of him wanted to ask Sal to hurry up and spit it out.

“I don’t think I want to talk about that right now. We’re both not really in the right head-space and I don’t want to mess anything up.”

Larry’s heart fell, but he understood. He would feel the same way, if the roles were reversed, especially since Sal didn't smoke nearly as much as Larry, who made it a part of his daily routine, and was therefore probably feeling a bit out of sorts.

“Yeah, I get that. I love you, man.”

“I love you too.”

They embraced in a bro-hug, as bros do. Bros who totally don’t have romantic feelings for one another or think about kissing when one of said bros has his prosthetic off and his lips are shiny with the condensation that builds behind the mask. Bros who want to do bro things and be buds. You know.

“Those aliens sound stupid,” Larry tried, just to get the conversation rolling in a more comfortable direction.

“Yeah, they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Here's my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bigmondopeepee


End file.
